


Seeing More

by trr_rr



Series: Insecurity [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Bottom Will, Come Shot, Lap Sex, M/M, PWP, daddy tummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will do the do after working through Will's comfort levels. Written with belly rubbing love in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haanigram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haanigram/gifts).



> Another thing for hannigram.com on tumblr

 

 

Will bit his bottom lip and groaned as Hannibal started to move slowly. It had taken some time for Will to become comfortable with his body, being naked with his new lover.

He’d blushed and groaned when they had rutted together, he was not as ashamed as he should be to admit that he had already come in his faded blue boxers that evening as Hannibal described what he wished to do to Will and how it would feel.

Will was splayed out on the bed now as Hannibal pulled his hips back gently before pushing back in and stilling with a grunt.

“Oh, god!” Will’s shaking gasp was beautiful music.

Hannibal’s hand closed around Will’s right thigh and pulled it to wrap around his own back. The tension it caused encouraged Will to raise his hips a little as Hannibal thrust forward again.

“Mm-!” Will brought a hand up to cover his eyes.

He thought about the build-up to this moment. The way Hannibal had led him through the preparation for a good few days. It had taken several attempts before Will had been able to take Hannibal’s fingers inside himself without becoming uncomfortable and needing to stop.

It was to Dr Lecter’s credit that he had been so patient with him. Will wanted to give himself, all of himself, to Hannibal and it was quite disappointing to let him down so many times.

Eventually, after a wonderfully hot bath and a lot of massaging from Dr Lecter’s wonderful hands, Will was calm enough to relax and allow a little more than just innocent touches.

“Will,” Hannibal stroked Will’s cheek and pushed through his hair, brushing away the hand that shielded his eyes, “Where are you?”

“I’m here.” His eyes flitted from Hannibal’s chest to his arms that surrounded him but did not seem to crowd him in. “I’m in your bed, I have no idea what the time is and _god_ , it feels _good_.”

Hannibal seemed to be burning just as intensely as Will. His shy lover’s voice drawing him in, he pulled back smoothly and gave another strong push into tight, wet molten heat.

“Nnn!”

As much control as Hannibal had over his every action, he felt himself shudder and crave more from the delectable body before him.

Taking a steady grip on Will’s shoulder and snaking the other hand under his lower back, Hannibal shifted with a grunt and hauled Will up and back.

Their bodies did not disconnect as Hannibal kneeled and Will was dragged into his lap.

“wh- ah!” Will shivered and shook his head. “Hannibal, I can’t.”

“We will go slowly, I promise.” He stroked a hand down Will’s back. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

“You can move yourself. I will not surprise you.” He panted and let his head fall back a little, lips parted, waiting with all the patience in the world. “I won’t hurt you, Will.”

This new position was quite liberating for Will, he was in control and damn if that wasn’t a feeling he’d missed.

Tentatively, Will shifted his hips forward and his eyebrows drew together, eyes screwing shut. He steadied himself against Hannibal’s shoulders and lifted himself a little. He pushed his body back down and could feel his skin tug and pull as he took Hannibal back inside himself.

He sighed and licked his lips as he wiggled back and forth, feeling for that place, that certain way of being taken that made him ache so wonderfully.

“I can’t do it.” He sighed, giving up, rubbing his hands down his own splayed thighs.

He gave a soft growl of frustration; he stopped moving when he couldn’t make it work.

“Here.” Hannibal touched his lower back softly and pulled their bodies closer together.

Their angle shifted and Will’s lips twitched.

“Mm.”

“Is that better?” Hannibal all but purred.

Will nodded and leaned forward, licking his way into Hannibal’s mouth more than properly kissing.

Keeping his hand where it was on his back, Hannibal slowly started to move his hips.

“Yeah, that’s nice. That’s really nice.” Will had his eyes closed still, being gently rocked up and down by Hannibal’s movements.

“Help me, Will. Move however you like.”

It felt like a gentle lapping wave licking at the shore. A smile spread across Will’s face as he moved with Hannibal, gaining confidence.

“It’s great,” He whispered, “but I can’t come like this.”

“Oh, really? Why not?”

“It’s not that I don’t love it-” Will shivered and gasped as Hannibal’s cock slipped deeper within him. “I can’t, nnn, I’m stuck between us.”

Hannibal looked down and sure enough Will’s erection was trapped between their two bodies.

“Is it uncomfortable for you?”

“Mm, kind of.”

Hannibal slipped his hand behind Will and stroked around his entrance. The younger man whimpered and whined as his sensitive skin was rubbed so nicely.

The fingers soon left the point at which their bodies joined and came back around to stroke Will’s cock. The excess lubrication that Hannibal had gathered was used to ease the friction between them and Will moaned at the sensation.

“Oh, shit, that’s so much better.” Will grinned.

Hannibal spread what was left on his own stomach and began moving his hips a little more insistently. One of his hands clutched at the back of Will’s damp hair as the other held on at his right thigh.

“Show me, Will, I want to watch you take what you need from me.”

Will squeezed Hannibal’s shoulders and ground down against him; he bared his teeth and hissed. This was followed by a sweet expression of bliss as he sped up, circling his hips more than lifting up and down.

“Hmm.” Hannibal breathed in Will’s ear. “You are gorgeous, Will Graham.”

“Hm, Hannibal…”

Will was focused on the slip and slide of his cock against Hannibal’s stomach and his own. Their skin was smooth and hot as they pressed against each other. The hair that led up the doctor’s belly tickled and teased his own skin in a maddeningly wonderful way.

Will stroked both hands down Hannibal’s shoulders as they moved together. His fingers played over the other man’s chest, playing with the hair there and groaning before learning down to nuzzle into it.

Hannibal hummed and thrust his hips roughly.

“Aah!” Will’s head flew back and he panted, baring his throat. Hannibal surged forward and sucked at the pale column of skin that was offered so willingly.

“F-fuck.” He choked.

Will pushed his hips forward, his cock being pulled and squeezed between them as he worked his hips.

“William.” Hannibal removed his lips from the younger man’s throat. “May I move faster?”

“Yes. Please. Harder.” He spoke in a sort of rapturous haze.

Large hands gripped him at the hips and began to move him back and forth over Hannibal’s cock. He burned with every inch of uncut cock that ground up into his ass.

“Yes, more, nn-nn-nn, please, yes I want- like this Hannibal, God.”

It only took a few moments of frantic rutting and moaning for Will to near his orgasm. Hannibal pushed his hand flat between them both and held Will’s cock against his stomach as he canted his hips.

“That’s, that’s it. I’m gonna come. Don’t stop.” His tousled curls bounced obscenely as he struggled for breath.

He gripped the hair that covered Hannibal’s chest and screwed his eyes shut. His mouth hung open wetly and his eyebrows were raised high as though he was surprised to be coming this way.

“Please, almost!” His chest heaved and his jaw hung slackly in a silent “oh”.

Hannibal grunted and fucked into Will with powerful and precise movements. One, two, three tight thrusts and Hannibal had to hold Will in place to keep him from toppling. His back arched, come smearing up Hannibal’s stomach and splattering against his chest.

Hannibal brought him back close, holding him in his arms as he came down.

He moved them both forward so he could lie over Will again.

“Mmfuck.”

Hannibal gently pulled out of Will’s body. He was comforted by the lack of tension in Will’s appearance. He licked his lips as he looked down and saw Will’s hole all pink and wet and stretched open. He leant on one arm as he watched Will recover. His hair was ruined, his lips were sucked red and his skin was flushed. Hannibal could feel Will’s release cooling on his own skin and ran his hand through it before rubbing himself steadily.

Will opened his eyes lazily and bit his lip when he saw Hannibal getting off just watching him lay there.

“Are you going to return the favour?” Will grinned, feeling silly but the lack of blood in his brain seemed to let his mouth run. “Do it, all over me. Come on, I want it.”

“You will be the death of me, Will Graham.” Hannibal groaned as he twisted his wrist and pulled his foreskin back, shooting hot cum across Will’s abdomen. He leaned in and wiped the tip of his prick over pale skin, rubbing semen into the hair at the base of Will’s flagging erection.

Will smirked and threaded a hand though Hannibal’s softly dishevelled hair.

“Are you ok?”

“Yes.” Hannibal sighed and turned to lie at Will’s side. “I just need to stretch my legs for a while.”

“Hmm, am I too much for you, old man?”

“Will.” He fixed his partner’s gaze and saw grey and green reflecting back. “I know that I will never have enough of you. There are parts of you that I will never touch nor taste and yet you share them with me freely. I will never get enough.”

Will’s frowned at the sudden change in pace.

“Oh, um.” He shook his head as if to rid himself of the tension. “Sure. That’s ok, really. I think it’s a two way street.” He grinned a reassuring grimace.

Hannibal did not say more; simple wrapped an arm around his lover and held him close until they both drifted into silent sated sleep.


End file.
